Eric Raymond
Eric Raymond is Jerrica Benton's rival, the manager to the Misfits, and the central villain in Jem. ﻿﻿Contents http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/Eric# show Personality Eric is portrayed as a shrewd business man who is in the music industry purely for the financial gain. He formerly worked for Emmet Benton, Jerrica and Kimber's father and founder of Starlight Music, but following Emmet's death in the pilot episode, Eric wanted to gain full control of the company. He constantly tries to outsmart Jerrica, but always underestimates her abilities. As a result, his plans generally backfire. Eric has proven to be quite ruthless at times in his bid to defeat his rivals, going as far as burning Jerrica's late mother's recordings. Eric is also easily stressed, increasingly more so with each consecutive failure. He's also not above violence, having once slapped Jerrica, only to be punched by Rio. In the episode, "The Day The Music Died", when Jerrica came back, the Starlight Girls were deliberately tormenting Pizzazz and Eric. When Eric offered to buy Starlight Music from Pizzazz, Ba Nee called him "Uncle Eric", asking him if he'll take them to the circus, and blowing orange bubble gum in his face. Eric withdraws his offer. As Pizzazz left, so did Eric, panicking over his new fear of the Starlight Girls. Appearance Eric typically wears a gray suit with a red tie, fitting his business man image. His hairstyle has two cowlicks that resemble devil horns, alluding to his villainous nature. Background Eric Raymond was formerly Emmet Benton's main assistant until his death, where he then became the CEO of Starlight Music, sharing the company with Jerrica. But wasn't going to share his half he was planning to make it the most biggest company in the whole entire country. Disliking her and her approach to music, he brought in his own band, the Misfits, preferring their edgier sound and style. He managed them under the label Misfits Music, later renamed Stinger Sound, that was founded and owned by Harvey Gabor, Pizzazz's father, until Eric Raymond purchased it after selling all of his possessions. He wanted the Misfits to cheat so they can become the biggest band in Hollywood. Eric constantly tried various schemes to take down Jem and the Holograms, but each one failed when they were foiled by either Jem or her friends and acquaintances. He eventually submitted and gave the complete rights back to Jerrica. Associates Eric hired a variety of thugs, creeps and other criminally-minded individuals to do his dirty work. These include: *Zipper and his gang to commit crimes. *Techrat, an agoraphobic inventor. Trivia *Eric Raymond is the tuckerized version of Christy Marx's brother, Eric Raymond Marx. *Eric appears in the books, comic books and the T.V show, but there were no dolls made of him. *During the song "Outta My Way", along with Clash and The Misfits, Eric makes a minor appearance in A Change of Heart. A girl angrily chases Eric after Pizzazz accidentally flicks a crab at her, mistakenly believing that Eric deliberately groped her. *He's been placed in jail once. *He wasn't supposed to be in Starlight music after he was arrested after the Battle of the Bands, because he told Jem in Starbright, Part 1: Falling Star he got out of jail but he told Jerrica he got out of jail in the Battle of the Bands. *Some fans say that he is very attractive to women. *Minx developed a liking to him. But she was probably just flirting with him to be promoted. *Surprisingly, Jerrick Benton use to be interested into Eric, and once used him as a way to making Rio jealous, only to have Rio storm off angrily. (Seen in a flashback while reading her father's diary) Start a Discussion Discussions about Eric Raymond You can find discussions about everything related to this wiki on Jem & The Holograms Wiki Forum! Retrieved from "http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/Eric_Raymond?oldid=11063"Categories:*Characters ** ** *Misfit ** ** *Stinger ** ** *The Stingers ** ** *Antagonist ** ** *The Misfits ** ** *Villains ** ** *Male Category:Jem and the Holograms